Mi confesion
by Prue Halliwell Snape
Summary: Song fic de una cancion de Josh Groban. Severus Snape se enfrenta a algo que no tenía previsto.


Mi confesión (My confesión)  
  
Song fic por Prue Halliwell Snape para una canción de Josh Groban  
  
Un song fic es una historia que se escribe a partir de una canción, la parte en negritas cursivas es la traducción de la canción, resaltada para  
que se pueda hacer la relación con la historia, y por lo tanto son  
relativamente breves y casi siempre con finales abiertos.  
  
Espero que la disfruten y quienes quieran conocer la canción en ingles se  
llama  
  
"My confesión" y se encuentra en el album "closer" Espero tambien que vean  
la relacion entre la letra y la historia jeje. Es mi primer fanfic en  
español y confieso que me senti extraña haciendolo, asi que ténganme  
paciencia por fa!  
  
"**He estado ciego, renuente  
  
A ver el puro amor que ofreces"  
**  
Severus Snape se paseaba tranquilamente por las filas de sus alumnos de séptimo año no le hacia ni tantita gracia lidiar dos horas con Ravenclaws y Gryffindors así que cuando la campana sonó se sentó en su escritorio para observarlos marchar no sin antes entregarle una muestra de la poción que estaban haciendo cuando Roger Davies se acercó tímidamente para preguntar el se anticipó diciendo "No Davies, no haremos filtros amorosos ahora márchate" Y fue cuando Roger suspiró y se movió que apareció ella, la mejor , y por mucho, elaboradora de pociones de Hogwarts, ni siquiera Hermione Granger podía igualarla, y no por que sus pociones no fueran efectivas, pero cuando Marianne las preparaba, se notaba la sutileza y la maestría, ella no seguía las instrucciones ,como Hermione, ella se involucraba ponía todo su ser en la elaboración, era justo lo que Severus hacía y trataba de transmitirles; Si tan sólo fuera una Slytherin" era lo que el pensaba cada vez que observaba a Marianne trabajar en clase, pero no, Marianne era sólo otra Ravenclaw mas que lo molestaba fuera de clase, siempre queriendo conversar siempre preguntándole cosas privadas "¿como está profesor? Me extrañó verlo salir abruptamente ¿Aun le duele el antebrazo?" ¿Que le importaba a ella? Y lo peor era que el tendía a responderle , un par de veces se sorprendió a si mismo en amena charla con ella al final de las clases excepto, claro, la noche anterior....  
  
**He ignorado cada bendición**

** Y hoy de rodillas confieso**  
  
Marianne Prudence Lea simplemente dejó su poción en el escritorio y se marchó, sin siquiera sonreírle lo cual no extrañó al profesor, el sabía que era su culpa que se comportara tan distante, y aunque el estaba seguro que era mejor así, también se arrepentía de haberla ofendido , herido quizá y se percató de otras emociones en su interior que aquella joven le inspiraba desde hace tiempo ....  
  
Sin embargo.. la fría distancia en la actitud de Marianne le produjo un extraño dolor, una sensación de que algo no era correcto, extrañaba algo....¿seria posible que? Pero la campana anunciando la hora de comer lo regresó a su lugar.  
  
Inconscientemente Severus buscó a Marianne desde su lugar en la mesa de los profesores, ahí estaba ella , en amena plática , sin saber que el la miraba. Para su fortuna sus siempre fieles Slytherins fueron a molestarlo con un problema que involucraba al equipo de quidditch en plena riña con el equipo de Gryffindor...  
  
**Que me encuentro rendido**

** Cada vez que veo tu faz  
**  
**Me cautiva tu belleza  
  
Tu gracia y sencillez  
**  
Al día siguiente El tradicional Severus Snape llegó al gran comedor su rostro denotaba desprecio cuando pasó por la mesa de Gryffindor con sus insondables ojos negros clavados en los estudiantes que apostaban a favor del equipo de Ravenclaw que ese dia jugaba contra Slytherin, no supo porque , pero volteó a ver a los jugadores Marianne sonrió tímidamente cuando el la vio y una sensación de total embeleso lo atrapó, quizá ella ya lo había perdonado.  
  
¿Quizá ella ya lo había perdonado?" ese pensamiento sorprendió tanto a Snape como el bienestar que esa idea le producía; y sin embargo, ella no le sonrió a el, como pudo constatar al sentarse en la mesa de Profesores y ver a Justin Fitch Fletcher con ella, una especie de rabia se apoderó de el. Para fortuna suya La profesora McGonagall lo sacó de su ensimismamiento cuando le dijo con una voz extraña en ella, pero típica de una fanática de quidditch "¿intentas hechizar a la Señorita Lea para que no pueda golpear las bludgers?"  
  
El partido transcurrió como todos los demás Lee Jordan comentaba el partido como ya es tradición  
  
"Warrington con la quaffle está a punto de anotar pero..¡QUE LINDA BLUDGER! Marianne Lea lo detiene...  
  
Marianne Lea" Severus sonrió y se dedicó a verla volar con embeleso tal, que apenas se percató del momento en que Lee Jordan dijo "Y CHANG TIENE LA SNITCH Ravenclaw gana!"  
  
**Y mi corazón da un vuelco**

** Y vuelve a caer **

Como era costumbre Los Profesores Flitwick y Snape jefes de las cosas bajaron al campo de juego para hablar con sus jugadores toda vez que aterrizaron, Severus no resistió la tentación de felicitar a Marianne cuando la ocasión se presentó sin levantar sospecha  
  
"felicidades señorita Lea" murmuró en su característico tono de voz, ese que tenia destinado para todo estudiante que no perteneciera a su casa.  
  
"gracias, profesor" y una sonrisa fue la respuesta que obtuvo. Y que le produjo una sensación que nunca había sentido, y que sin embargo era perfectamente capaz de reconocer, y no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar.  
  
**No puedo ocultarlo**

** Escucha mi confesión**  
  
Esa noche Snape se retiró a sus habitaciones pensando en su descubrimiento. Se había enamorado, imposible. Se había enamorado de una estudiante , inaudito. Se había enamorado de una estudiante que no pertenecía a Slytherin : inverosímil..  
  
¿Y ahora que? "le espetó a su reflejo "Aun cuando tu la quieres no puedes tenerla, primero que nada, no es nada probable que ella te ame, y en el remotísimo y supuesto caso de que lo haga, de aquí a ¿un año? Como mínimo, no puedes hacer nada, porque si le hablas.... si le dices lo que sientes..." la sola idea le inspiraba ilusión y terror "¿Qué le ofrecerías? Seguro que Dumbledore se vería obligado a despedirte..además ¿quieres acaso exponerte a otra humillación? Mejor pon tierra de por medio" Fue su conclusión, como ya era su costumbre, vació su mente de toda emoción antes de dormir, resuelto a alejarse de Marianne en la medida de sus posibilidades.  
  
**Respecto a ti he errado **

**Creía ser fuerte sin ti a mi lado**  
  
La noche en que Severus le gritó a Marianne, resultó el pretexto prefecto para enfriar la relación entre ellos, ella ya no trataba de hacerle plática y el no buscaba ni siquiera calificarla en clase. Se limitaba a tratarla como a una mas, gracias a sus grandes habilidades en oclumancia nadie notó la diferencia, nadie excepto Marianne, y el, pero mientras Marianne solo se sentía una mas y pensaba que le resultaba indiferente al profesor... Snape no pudo negarse a si mismo el dolor infinito que esta situación le produjo.  
  
Cada clase, cuando ella recogía su mochila y se alejaba del salón con sus suaves rítmicos y sensuales movimientos . El sentía un sobrecogimiento y un total abandono, que de no ser por la válvula de escape que le representaba la siguiente hora con Harry Potter y Neville Longbottom hubiera enloquecido  
  
**Por mucho tiempo nada me estremecía  
  
Hace mucho que nada podía cambiarme**  
  
Pese a sus vanos esfuerzos , el amor que Severus Snape, el frío duro y déspota maestro de pociones sentía por Marianne iba en aumento, si bien no charlaban, el tenia sus sentidos abiertos a todos los rumores, conversaciones e incluso notas entre los estudiantes. Por supuesto que nadie notó un cambio en su conducta, pues siempre se condujo con el mismo fastidio hacia sus alumnos, reservando el coraje , la frustración, el orgullo o incluso la ilusión para los momentos que tenia en su habitación. Ni siquiera su oficina fue testigo de lo que su Marianne le inspiraba.  
  
Pero a medida que ese amor lo llevaba a poner mas atención en sus alumnos, descubrió que también le abría otra imagen del mundo y que su rabia y dolor iban cobrando otro significado. Su personalidad externa era la misma, pero mentalmente se sorprendía continuamente sonriendo y se maravillaba al ver el aura alrededor de su Marianne.  
  
**Y ahora me encuentro rendido Cada vez que veo tu faz**

** Me cautiva tu belleza Tu gracia y sencillez **

**Y mi corazón da un vuelco Y vuelve a caer  
  
No puedo ocultarlo Escucha mi confesión  
**  
Una noche de primavera le tocó a el hacer la ronda en los jardines. Los estudiantes teñían prohibido quedarse en los jardines pasadas las ocho, fue metiendo estudiantes y restando puntos a las casas hasta que , según el, no había nadie fuera, pero una instintiva mirada hacia un árbol cercano al lago le hizo notar una graciosa silueta sentada y contemplando el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua.  
  
Era ella, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza ya no podía resistir la tentación de hablarle, de decirle lo que sentía. Cada zancada era un escalofrió suprimido. Se detuvo a unos pasos de ella , que no lo notó absorta en el reflejo del agua.  
  
Marianne, por su parte estaba ansiosa de revelar al mundo su secreto, pero no le era posible, no podia dar rienda suelta a sus deseos y era un martirio dar paso a la cordura, se imaginó que la luna le ofrecía una válvula de escape y el aire fresco que acariciaba su cara eran las manos de el.... pero de repente ella sintió su energía y su corazón parecía salir de su cuerpo cuando vio al maestro de pociones de pie junto a ella.  
  
"¿Estoy en un lio?" Fue lo único que logro decir  
  
Severus sonrió rindiéndose ante esa inocencia "no aun pero podrías si no te retiras a tus habitaciones en diez minutos"  
  
Marianne se sonrojó y se puso de pié "Tiene razón, señor que tenga muy buena noche" pero su voz era mas cálida y tierna de lo habitual.  
  
No supo como lo hizo pero Severus reaccionó en el segundo preciso tomando su muñeca "Marianne, espera"  
  
"Marianne" pensó ella y no pudo evitar murmurar con sorpresa "Es la primera vez que le escucho pronunciar mi nombre, señor"  
  
Era el turno de Snape de sonrojarse, aun sonriendo la miró a los ojos y le dijo "Podemos hablar? Es sobre la noche que, tu sabes" admitió con incomodidad e inmediatamente después añadió "Y algo mas"  
  
La chica asintió con la cabeza y ambos se sentaron escondidos tras un matorral, la luna iluminando los rizos oscuros de Marianne  
  
Severus le contó todo, lo que el hacia además de ser profesor, como el trataba de protegerla cuando le gritó se preocupara por sus propios asuntos y que si bien se arrepentía de haberle gritado creía que estaba obligado a protegerla, pues la amaba.  
  
**Eres el aire que respiro  
  
Eres la tierra que piso  
  
Cuando comencé a tener fe?  
**  
Suaves lagrimas descendieron por el rostro de la joven Ravenclaw que , para sorpresa de su profesor , afirmó estar al tanto de todo, de sus actividades como miembro de la Orden del Fénix, de sus antecedentes como mortifago, de los motivos que tenia para comportarse as  
  
"debes sentir asco si es que sabes todo esto" Severus dijo avergonzado  
  
"Asco no" Marianne lo corrigió "respeto, admiración y amor" dijo ella con una sonrisa  
  
Y sin dar tiempo a que Snape reaccionara, le tomo el antebrazo y le besó la marca tenebrosa haciendo patente en ese beso todo lo que afirmo sentir segundos antes.  
  
Fue demasiado para el maestro de pociones que se encontró una vez mas rendido ante ella y dispuesto a enfrentar lo que fuera necesario con tal de permanecer a su lado, con galantería y dulzura la aproximó hacia si mismo y posó sus labios sobre los de la joven, que los recibió expectante y feliz, abriéndolos ligeramente para profundizar ese beso  
  
Desde ese momento cada mañana estuvo acompañada de fe en que el fin de cursos que se aproximaba pondría fin a un silencio que proporcionaba expectación y alegría, pero que traería una unión definitiva, el complemento perfecto


End file.
